The invention relates to an x-ray chair. More particularly, the invention relates to a chair which allows a person to be comfortably and properly positioned for an x-ray examination.
A variety of medical procedures require that the patient remain still in a specific position. In particular, x-ray examinations generally require that the patient remain motionless for a second or more. In addition, such examinations require that the patient be positioned in such a manner that a useful image of the relevant anatomy can be acquired.
Certain patients are notoriously difficult to position. In particular, pediatric, geriatric, and developmentally disabled patients can have difficulty entering a position required for a proper x-ray examination, and maintaining the position long enough for a non-blurred image to be acquired.
One type of x-ray examination where difficulty is often experienced is a modified barium swallow study. In this study, the swallowing sequence is evaluated to determine what modifications and techniques are necessary to ensure a safe swallow. Unfortunately, many individuals with even mild physical and developmental disabilities cannot undergo the modified barium swallow study because of inability to optimally position these individuals.
Various chairs and devices have been developed in an attempt at holding a patient in position for various medical purposes. Unfortunately, these devices tend to focus on the use of restraints and shackles to hold the patient in place, and do not place enough emphasis on the comfort and safety of the patient.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.